


i want (what i deserve)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, evie might be attracted to evil audrey, i got this idea last night at midnight and i galaxy brained i guess idk, i just love audrevie mannn, there's magic aaaaa, this is written within canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: audrey turns evil and evie just happens to show up at the right time.





	i want (what i deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!!! here's another drabble for yall!!! it took me such a long time to start back writing again since cameron's passing. i was really crushed by the news and i wasn't in the best mental state for the past couple weeks. i love him and i miss him so much. but on a lighter note, descendants 3 was AMAZING and i don't ever see myself getting bored of writing for these characters!!! im so grateful for them, honestly. 
> 
> here's an audrevie drabble that's slightly inspired by queen of mean (but evie's there hehe). enjoy!!!! <3
> 
> (p.s.: a big thank you to my babies bruna and hazel for helping me with this i love yall!!!)

When Audrey grabs the scepter, she feels all the power in her hands. All the power that she wanted but didn’t get. All the power she  _ deserved.  _

It feels like an overwhelming rush of adrenaline is coursing through her veins, due to the very powerful magical qualities the scepter holds and also Audrey’s longing for control finally coming to her. 

She was never one to condone or resort to violence, but yet she was taught that she isn’t supposed to feel any negative emotion because she’s a  _ princess  _ and princesses aren’t supposed to act like that, no matter if she was humiliated in front of her entire school and has to watch her ex propose to another girl two years later. 

She swings the scepter around, laughing maniacally, feeling like she’s on top of the world and she’s ready to own it. She’s determined to seek revenge on everyone that wronged her: her friends, her own boyfriend, an entire kingdoms which turned their back on her and Mal. She can just imagine it vividly now, and there was no stopping her, until....

“Audrey!” a female voice calls from behind her. Audrey turns to see a head of blue with a shiny tiara placed on the top of it. 

“Evie?” Audrey tilts her head, puzzled as to why Mal’s best friend had found her in the museum. 

“......Audrey?” Evie’s slightly concerned facial expression drops, and is replaced with one of surprise. Her eyes glance over her shoulder to see the broken glass where the crown was, which was now on Audrey’s head, and then looks at the scepter. Her mind connects the dots and she realizes what just happened. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating your best friend's fairytale ending?” Audrey spits coldly, gripping the scepter tighter. 

“I just-“ Evie stammers, trying to piece her words together. “—was running after you, because I knew you were hurt.” 

“I don’t need the pity.” Audrey shoots back. “I was humiliated in front of the entire school and now the entire kingdom? I never deserved this, Evie!” 

Her last sentence was more a yell, which made Evie slightly flinch. “I know you don’t but—“

“You think this was easy for me to process? Just to....run off on a vacation with my fairy aunts and come back fine and dandy? I’m not! I’m hurt! And soon, Auradon will get a taste of their own medicine.” 

Evie feels like reality has been altered. The way Audrey was talking to her almost felt like the old Audrey wasn’t even there anymore. The way she growled her words and poison dripped from every word she spoke instead of the sweet friendly tone she used to speak in sent chills down Evie’s spine. For some reason, her heart beat starts racing, but not in a totally fear stricken way and she doesn’t really know why her face is turning warmer. 

“Look, Audrey, I know this is hard but hear me out on this.” Evie defends, voice slightly trembling. “You are worth so much more than what how the kingdom treats you, with or without Ben.” 

There’s a few beats of silence between them, before Evie speaks up again. “Please, don’t do this. I care.” 

Audrey wants to take Evie’s advice, but she just has  _ so much power  _ that isn’t willing to give up easily. She always had to be obedient and seem powerless, and he absolutely hates it. Audrey looks at the glowing green stone of the scepter before looking back at Audrey with a maniacal grin. “I’ve always liked you, Evie.” 

Evie raises an eyebrow, confused by her sudden change of attitude. 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful, smart, and quite the charmer.” her wicked smile grows bigger.

“Um......thank you?” Evie politely says, trying to pry her eyes away from Audrey’s intense glare that she may or may not be admiring. “What does this have to do with me?

“Ii think you should join me.” are the words that take Evie out of her trance, and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What?” She retorts. "No!"

“I’ve seen you out there!” Audrey argues. “The way every prince and princess seems to adore you because you have a naturally admirable air about you. Haven’t you ever thought about tha--”

“Are you asking me to turn my back against my friends so I can help you overthrow the kingdom?” Evie asks, angered. 

“Auradon turned its back on me! So why should it matter?” 

“Jay, Carlos, Mal and I are inseparable and there is no way I’m changing that. You’re making a huge mistake.” Evie says before turning on her heel to leave and Audrey is fuming now. 

Another person just turned her back on her, and she didn’t like that. So with the power of the scepter, she knew exactly what to do. 

“ _ I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”  _ Audrey begins to sing, but it isn’t in the sprightly soprano tone her mother sang it in. It was lower pitched, and slower, almost ghostly. Audrey sees Evie come to an abrupt halt at the door way and Audrey smiles devilishly. 

_ “I know you, the gleam in your eyes so is so familiar a gleam.” _ As she continues the song, the scepter glows brighter, illuminating almost every corner of the room a fluorescent green. As she’s singing, a non existent wind begins to flow through Audrey’s pink hair. 

Evie turns abnormally slow to face her. Her face was eerily relaxed, almost as if she were about to fall asleep. Her eyelids were drooping and her brows arched. She looked  _ powerless  _ and _ helpless,  _ just like Audrey wanted. The power of Audrey’s voice further spells Evie, and she feels her entire body being controlled to walk toward her as if something beyond her voice was calling her name and beckoning to her. 

“ _ Yet I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do...”  _ Audrey sings as the spell gets stronger, and she reaches out her hand for Evie to grab. The latter girl doesn’t hesitate to do so, and she’s met with Audrey’s enchanting, wicked turned, and beautiful eyes.

“ _ You’ll love me at once, the way you did once...upon a dream.”  _ Audrey finishes the dark tune, and she’s content with her work, now that she’s got Evie basically wrapped around her finger. The light of the scepter dims, and the room fades back to its normal colors. The magic wind flowing through Audrey’s hair has subsided. Audrey slowly brings Evie’s hand up, placing a kiss on her knuckles and Evie lets out a small yet enamored gasp. 

“Think about all the power you’ll have. You’re a princess like me, Evie. You deserve power and control.” Audrey brings her free hand to lightly stroke the side of Evie’s face. “Since you’re on Mal’s good side, you can distract her and Ben while I put the rest of the kingdom to sleep, and together, we’ll rule Auradon.” 

Evie’s looking at Audrey like she’s the only woman in the world, and she mirrors the same devilish smirk as Audrey. “I’ll do it.” 

“Mal won’t even know what hit her. And you know she wouldn’t hurt you, so she’ll have to back down.” Audrey turns to face the door, but stops and looks back at Evie to hold her hand out. “Future queens of Auradon?” 

Evie grabs her hand. “Together.” 

The two exit the door of the museum, and Audrey feels that revenge has never tasted sweeter than this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!!! i have a lot of cool ideas written out so they'll hopefully be coming soon!!! love you guys!!


End file.
